


you have a halo

by dryadfiona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Chloe's pretty sure this is one of the circles of Hell.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	you have a halo

Chloe knows this is the smartest plan. She knows that. In theory, this is the best way to get their suspects to confess to a sympathetic party, and they already saw Dan, so this is what they're doing.

In practice, Chloe's practically draped over Lucifer, his arm tight and possessive over her shoulder, and this is Hell.

If this had happened early in their partnership, it would have been annoying. They'd have caught their murderer, Lucifer would have leered at her for a month, and Chloe would have had to deal with Trixie asking surprisingly-insightful questions about the whole thing. That would have been it.

"Are you alright, Detective?" Lucifer asks, low and right against her ear, and Chloe shivers.

"Fine," she lies.

The thing _is,_ Lucifer's better now. A good partner, if not always a consistent one. She trusts him. And she'd be blind not to notice he's still interested, the way his eyes caught on her when she'd walked out in this dress for the first time, the unmistakable darkening of his gaze. Chloe had turned and looked at Ella, who looked like Christmas had come early, and tried to talk about the case.

Their suspects are another couple who frequented this club. Two victims now, both on a dating app looking for "unicorns", or something, and Chloe would remember the details if Lucifer's other hand wasn't on her knee, warm and distracting and--not even attempting to cross that boundary.

She doesn't want him to, not really; whatever they are, it should wait until they can talk as themselves, not as Josie and Luke Gardner, newlywed couple who just don't _understand_ anything other than monogamy. Chloe's been bearing the brunt of that conversation, because Lucifer doesn't lie, and is far from monogamous.

Chloe thinks. Sometimes she wonders, if he hadn't run off to Vegas--

"Sorry!" says Thomas Lavery. Chloe jumps a little. Lucifer's hand around her shoulders tightens, in some protective or reassuring gesture. "You know how it is."

"Lines," Felicia says with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly."

"This bar isn't great for date night," Lucifer says. Not a lie--Chloe can barely hear him over the thumping of the DJ. "DJs."

"These young couples, am I right?" says Thomas conspiratorally. "Would you believe some people tried to proposition us? Both of us?"

"No," Chloe says, feigning shock, hand to her heart. 

"I know!" Felicia says. "I mean, it's as if marriage means nothing to them!"

"I don't even know what I would do if that happened to Josie and I," Lucifer says. One nice thing about this mission--though it doesn't make up for the way she feels too warm and on edge--is learning a little more about how Lucifer "lies". Because he doesn't, but he's very careful. He doesn't know what he would do if he and Josie were propositioned, because he doesn't know a Josie.

She shouldn't be impressed with the way he can bend the truth, because she really prefers honesty, but he is _very_ good at it. Good for the mission. That's something.

Thomas and Felicia exchange a look. Lucifer glances at Chloe, too, but Chloe can't look at him. He'd take one look at her face, see--something there, and she absolutely cannot handle that conversation. She's still having to restrain herself from bidding Thomas and Felicia a brief goodbye and pushing Lucifer into some dark corner.

"You know," Thomas says. "There's something we should tell you. Later, though--too many people around. Are you both free tomorrow?"

"I think so," Chloe says, trying to stay wide-eyed. "Luke, your job can wait another night, right?"

"Anything for you," he says easily, smiling at her. Chloe can't quite look away, and she can see the realization creep across Lucifer's face--brow furrowed until his eyes flick down to her lips and back up to her eyes. His eyes are dark again, and Chloe shivers again.

"Well, that's that, then! I'll text you the details, Josie," Felicia says. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

They do, finally--and Chloe's half-in Lucifer's lap, Lucifer's eyes fixed on hers.

"Detective?" he says, voice raising in a question.

"You're not wearing comms, right?" Chloe asks, voice low.

Lucifer shakes his head, and Chloe leans in.

It's not their first kiss, and God, Chloe hopes it's not their last, because he is _fantastic_ at this. She only pulls away to breathe, and keeps her forehead against him, still.

"So," Lucifer says. "One of our better missions, then."

Chloe laughs and kisses him again. They'll deal with the details later.


End file.
